Five nights at Freddy's: the Paranormal Detective
by yorkmanic89
Summary: I solved cases that involved with ghosts wanting to find their killers. But this...this case is something I refuse to forget. I have five nights at a place called Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria to solve the murders of the missing children and hopefully they find peace. Will I survive? I don't know...I pray they don't take things too personal. I just want to help...
1. Enter Dante and Rachael

(a/n: this story is based when I played Five nights at Freddy's and was inspired of Creepy pasta story based on the game. and since I'm in a Halloween mood I feel like doing one a scary story just for the hell of it. no flames please. they will be removed and you will be blocked. I only own OC Dante and my Friend owns Rachael)

Five nights at Freddy's: the Paranormal Detective

(Prologue)

a man starts beating up a man in a suit in his office in rage for what he discovered was unforgivable.

"you killed those kids and hid them in those machines didn't you, you murdering fuck!?"

"I had to..." he gasps in air a bit harshly

"had to what!? that you couldn't stand kids and murder them and stuffed them in those fucking machines so that no one could find them!?" he yells as he gives another punch to the other man's face.

"yes! they wouldn't stop pestering me...please... don't kill me..."

the man throws the man in the suit to the wall and does a humorless laugh.

"kill you? heh...no... in fact my little friend, Freddy, wants to have a nice chat with you."

"no...! NO! please... not him... he'll kill us both." the man in the suit said in terror.

"not me. you. you see, "sir", I agreed to help Freddy and his friends last night to find the killer who killed them and burn this place down to the ground and I find out it was you the whole fucking time."

"what?! you're making a big mistake! thi-" he was interrupted when he heard a familar music go on. a music that sounds like a music box being played.

"whoops. looks like times up. I'll be taking my leave."

"No! No! Please!" he begged.

"sorry but you are beyond forgiveness." he takes out a .44 revolver and shoots the man in the legs to prevent him from running and quickly holsters the revolver.

"have fun, you sick fuck. because now you know how it feels like to be a helpless victim." the man walked out of the office just as the animtronics walked into the office.

the last thing was heard from the man in the suit was him screaming in pain begging for mercy just as they stuffed him in the suit leading to his death. the other man poured oil all over the Pizzeria, takes a laptop and looks at the animtronics one last time in sorrow.

"goodbye, guys. I'll miss you..." he said in sorrow.

the animtronics look at the man and wave goodbye to him. just as the man leaves the pizzeria, he lights it with his lighter and the animtronics and the entire Pizzeria was set to a blaze.

"rest in peace, kids. I'll never forget you guys." the man says in sorrrow with a somewhat happy tone just as tear came out of his eyes.

Chapter 1

five days earlier

sunday, 4:09 pm

P.I. agency

(Dante's Pov)

My name is Dante Vera. I'm a private detective who solves cold cases by talking to the dead. I was born with an unusual ability to communite with spirits ever since I was a kid and I seen spirits who wanted my help to solve their murders. I got famous when I solved their murders and changed history.

right now...I'm just relaxing on my bed for the night. waiting for another case to be solved.

"Dante?"

I look up and I see my girlfriend, Rachael, by the door.

"hey, Rachael. what's up?"

"you might want to see this." she says in a sad tone.

Rachael gets on my bed and gives me a newspaper saying "four missing children missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. presumely dead."

"christ...If those kids were really dead then I fear this may not be an easy job."

Dealing with cases that involved with kids was always difficult for me. mostly because I feel bad for them and I can be very remorseful to dead kids.

"I know what you're thinking, Dante and I feel the same way as you right now."

"I know... but this is the first time a company is involved with this case. Damn it...I'm already suspecting the company has to do something about it."

"I know. think you can handle this?"

"...Yeah. but I'm going to have to work undercover."

"how?"

I show Rachael a job ad on my laptop that shows they are looking for a security guard.

"that's how. I'll go there apply a job there and try to find some clues there and find out where the bodies are."

"be careful."

"I will. call the place for me to let them know I'm applying for a job there."

"sure thing." she said as I kissed her on the head and went to the bathroom to get changed.

25 minutes later.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

this is the place? feels onimous...I walk into the Pizzeria to be greeted by the manager I arranged to meet to apply the job.

"hi. welcome to Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria. You're Dante, right?"

"yes. that's right."

"come with me."

I followed the manager to his office and I sat down on a chair in front of the manager's desk just as the manager sat on his chair.

"I heard you want to be our new night watch security guard."

"yes." I nod.

"I see... are you sure you're up for this task?" he sounded...worried. worried that something might happen to me.

"sure."

"great! let me introduce you to the gang." he gets off his seat and I followed him backstage of the Pizzeria.

as we went backstage, I see three animatronics. creepy if you ask me. I was never a fan of machines like these in pizzerias or other places for kids. they always give you that onimous feeling like their watching you. these animatronics are no exception. they give you that...bone chiling feeling like they want to murder you.

"these animatronics are famous to the children in this Pizzeria. this is Bonnie."

Bonnie was huge and he was probably stronger than me with his height and weight. Bonnie was a big purple bunny with a bowtie on his chest.

"this is Chica."

Chica looked fucking terrifying. her teeth were showing from top and bottom and her mouth was always opened. It looked broken and looked like it couldn't be fixed. she's a yellow Chicken with a bib on her neck saying "Let's eat!". strange if you ask me...

"and this is Freddy."

If I wasn't spooked out already, Freddy was almost the same height as Chica but a bit bigger, has a hat on his head and a bowtie on his chest. this bear...he looks like he wants to kill me. I can sense his hate.

wait a minute...he didn't show me pirate cove. is there something bad about that area?

"I passed by a place called pirate's cove. what's that?"

The manager sighs.

"come with me."

He leads me to pirate's cove and I see an out of order sign in front of the curtains. the manager opens the curtain and I see another animatronic. only...this looked damaged. I can see part of his exoskeletons.

"this is Foxy."

Foxy was a Fox animatronic, has a Pirate hook on his right hand and a pirate eye patch on his right eye. what freaks me out was his sharp teeth. they're so sharp they look like they can rip someone's head off.

"there was an...accident. Foxy did something wrong to a kid at his birthday party but the kid survived thankfully. but let's not dwell onto the past. you'll start your job at midnight sharp. don't be late."

"sure thing, sir.

just as I was about to leave, I heard a voice. a voice I can never forget.

"He...l...p...u...s...Mi...s...ter..."

it sounded like a little girl's voice and just as I was looking around, there was nothing and no one was there. whoever that was, must really want help.

"is everything alright?" the manager asks me in concern.

"yeah... Thought I heard a voice that's all. sorry."

"that's alright." he said with a faint smile.

I walk out of the Pizzeria and went back to my agency.

35 minutes later.

I was loooking through file cases that relates Foxy on my laptop until...

"what...the...fuck." I shouted.

what I looked up sent chills to my spine. Foxy bit a kid in the head and that nearly killed the kid when he gave Foxy his instrument. the bite of '87 the incident was called.

"what?" Rachael asks.

"look."

Rachael looks at my laptop to see the file I was reading and gasped.

"my god..." she said almost in tears.

"my thoughts exactly. damn it... who was it that wanted my help?"

"who was it?"

"I don't know. I heard a little girl's voice saying "he...l...p...u...s...Mi...s...te...r...". that's it."

"sounds like a ghost."

"you may be right. tomorrow's going to be my first day on the job and that manager knows what's going on because of that look he gave me."

"He could be hiding something that could jepordize his reputation."

"maybe. but I have five nights to find some clues there before the case gets cold. ...five nights at Freddy's."

I pray that this case isn't complicated if I want to help whoever wanted my help.

Character bio

Dante Vera

age: 28

race: Hispanic mixed Caucasian

appearance: long black hair, one blue eye and one red eye, somewhat light skin, black leather jacket, blue jeans, black tailored shoes

occupation: a Paranormal detective who communicates with the dead

bio: a detective who solves unsolved cases by communicating with the dead. the dead help him find out who killed the victim and solve the murder with hard cold evidence. now, he works undercover as a security guard trying to solve the murder of the missing children of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. he has five nights to solve the murder before this case goes cold. but this is not a simple case when he has to deal with animtronics wanting him dead. will Dante solve the murder or become stuffed in one of the suits?

Rachael Miramoto

age: 26

race: Japanese

occupation: assistant of paranormal detective, Dante Vera

appearance: long brown hair, brown eyes, light skin, black short sleeved shirt, long blue jeans, black shoes

bio: assistant and girlfriend of Dante vera. she helps him on cases but today, she gives Dante clues on the case he's currently doing. now she is worried that Dante might meet his match.


	2. Night 1: welcome to hell

Chapter 2

(the following nights is going to be based on how I played the game.)

Night 1

12:00 am

this is it first day on the job at Freddy's Pizzeria. I was in the security room on my chair, fan blowing at my face, light bulb beaming from the ceiling. this gave me chills. the whole area outside was dark with not much light. the phone started ringing but I didn't want to answer it because I was too paranoid that the voice I heard was going to talk on the phone. fortunately, it wasn't the voice I heard on the message box."

"hello? hellllo? I wanted to leave a message." a man said in a nerve wrecking tone.

he started explaining that he was the last security guard before me and started explaining about the job. however, I ignored the god awful introduction. then...he said something...unusual. he told me that the animatronics roam in midnight and if they found me they'd stuff me in one of the Freddy Fazbear suits.

"what the fuck...? is he serious?"

he started saying that everything should be fine and that it isnt bad. Not when you fucking say like that! you're making the matters worse!

"so check on those cameras and close the doors if it's only necessary and uhh...see you on the flip side." the message ended there.

It's already 2 AM and I'm already getting scared.

"okay...calm down, Dante... you can do this. this isn't about the job. it's for the case."

I checked one of the cameras and I see Bonnie's face real close to the camera with his jet black eyes and mouth opened in one of the rooms. did he wanted my attention? I don't know because it made me freak out.

"Bwah!" I shouted as I feel off my chair.

a Demonic laughter was heard in the background. laughing at my reaction.

"ha...ha...ha... that isn't funny." I said rather annoyed.

the laughing was still going on and it was pissing me off.

"stop...laughing...now!" I yelled to make the laughing stop.

thankfully the laughter stopped and I sigh in relief.

I've had my times dealing with demons who wanted to scare me and manipulate me in many ways but I've gotten use it. in the end I always prevail. but now I'm not sure I will.

As I got back to my chair and check the cameras, Bonnie moved to the dinning hall and I heard singing.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum" it repeated for 10 seconds.

that sounded awfully familiar. where have I heard that? I check the Camera at pirate's cove and I see Foxy already getting out. if that wasn't scary enough. his sharp teeth were showing and it didn't help me stay calm.

I quickly checked the camera to Bonnie and he's still at the dining area.

I waited and waited for probably 2 or 3 hours for something to happen because Bonnie hasn't been moving like he's stalling time when suddenly the cameras was cut off.

"hey! what gives!?"

after 10 seconds, I managed get visual back from the cameras and Bonnie was not in the dining room. Instead Chica is there with a demented look on her face. where's Bonnie you may ask? as I look through the cameras and Bonnie...is right near me. near the door looking at the camera.

at the same time, I hear a deep demonic voice near the room.

"DaNtE...VeRa...DaNtE...VeRa..."

holy shit... that was no ordinary animatronic. it knew my name and it sounded real close. I was scared as fuck. as I slowly walk to the door light switch, my hand was trembling in fear, my heart was pounding like crazy, my head was sweating. I was scared. was it a monster? was it one of the animatronics? only one way to find out. I turned on the outer door light on the west side and I see Bonnie right there in front of my face.

I stumbled on the ground and stared at Bonnie in fear. but that didn't stop me to close the door on his face. I hear children laughing close by. but I know for a fact that there was no kids in the pizzeria. instead I see...spirits of four little kids. 3 boys and 1 girl...playing near my office. the girl looks at me with no eyes and beckons me to go to her. I would like to but she vanished with the other kids before I even got the chance. so those animatronics are the missing children. fuck...how fucked up is that?

I sat down on my chair and looked at the time.

"4pm. shit... this isn't good for me." I said on edge.

Staying all night with spirits was never my specialty. I always feared what they would do to me if I stayed too long with them. especially does who want you dead.

Plate clatters were heard from the kitchen.

"hello?!" I look to the right side to see who it was. no response.

I check the cameras again to check the kitchen. Visual disabled. audio only.

"looks like someone wants some privacy." I said annoyed.

My guess that was Chica in the Kitchen making something in the kitchen.

a thump was heard from the left side of the window. it sounded like Bonnie wanting me to come out. I'm not opening that door til he leaves. no matter what he wants.

I quickly turned the left door light on and without a doubt it was Bonnie again and he looks abit angry.

"sorry, Bonnie but I'm in no mood to play g-" I was suddenly interrupted when Chica came from behind me and grabs me by my jacket and looks at me with even more demented look.

"let me go!" I yelled.

she suddenly grabs me by the throat and I started gasping for air. she was strong that was for certain. I started flailing my legs kicking her. but it didn't faze her. she was a tough old bird and she wanted me dead. this is it...I'm going to die...

but a miracle occurred when I heard an alarm go off, Chica lets me go and she walked back to the stage room with Bonnie.

I start coughing and gasping for air. 5 minutes later, one of the staff members see me gasping for air.

"sir! are you okay!?" he said as he rushed to my aid.

"yes...*gasp*...need water...please..." my voice rasped.

"okay...stay here. I'll get you the water."

he rushes to the kitchen and rushes back with a bottle of water. I started drinking the bottle.

I stopped drinking and managed to get some air.

"thanks."

"are you okay?"

"sort of. I was doing my shift as a night security guard when Chica grabbed me from behind and grabbed me by my neck. I thought I was going to die until an alarm went off and she lets me go and went backstage."

"you need to be more careful. those things can get you before you even know it."

"thanks. I'll remember that."

I got up and looked at the clock. it's 6'am

"Guess that's it for the day. thank you for the water." I said.

"no problem."

I left the Pizzeria and went back to my Agency.

2 hours later.

Detective agency.

I started throwing up in the toilet in disgust of what I just witnessed. that girl had no eyes! no eyes! did the company kill those kids?!

after 2 minutes of me throwing up, I managed to get a hold of myself and flushed the toliet. I wiped my wipe, threw it to the trash and got to bed. tomorrow is going to be my second night at that place. I need to recollect myself if I want to survive. I don't want to go insane there.

"Dante? Dante are you here?"

"over here, Rachael..."

Rachael enters my room and sees me pale and rushes to me.

"oh my god... are you okay?"

"yeah...It's just as I feared...Those Animatronics are possessed by the victims of those kids from Freddy's pizzeria...I saw one of the spirits and it was little girl with no eyes and blood coming out of her eye socket. it...it was horrible..." now I really was crying. out of all the cases that involved with kids, this made me cry the worse. Rachael hugs me to comfort me.

"it's okay, Dante. We'll find a way for those kids to rest in peace." she said in a gentle tone.

"I know...but I'm scared. this is the first case that scares me out of my witts."

"now you're beginning to sound like me when I first worked for you. don't worry. like you told me, don't let those spirits get the best out of you."

"...okay. I'll try."

Rachael kisses me on the forehead and smiles.

"good. just stay brave and be sure they don't get the best out of you. they'll most likely take advantage of your fear."

she pretty much hit the nail on the head on that one. if those spirits I saw was the spirits of the dead children, I shouldn't let that get to me. I survived the first night. now to face whatever hellish night the second night will bring me. but I need some evidence to help those kids. I hope they don't kill me...I just want to help them.


	3. Night 2: a surprise encounter

Night 2

12:00 pm

(a/n: I hate this night. why? because in the game Foxy sometimes gets me just as the guy mentioned Foxy and it always scares me! :-[ it's cheap! anyway thank you for your support and I'm looking forward for more support.)

This is my second night at Freddy's Pizzeria and let me tell you, I'm more on edge than more. I started drinking my coffee when another message goes on.

"Hello? Hello? if you're hearing this. congrats. you made it to night 2."

he starts explaining to check for blind spots with the door lights. He also told me that Freddy is surprisingly active in the dark. are you fucking kidding me? why him?! before the message ended, he reminded me to check on pirate's cove and be sure Foxy doesn't come out and get me if I don't check on him long enough. (A/n: total bullshit. Foxy will still get you even if you stare at him too long.)

the message ended the same time I finished drinking my coffee. I checked the camera to pirate's cove and the curtains are already open and Foxy is already out.

"shit!" I shouted.

I quickly ran to the left door switch but I was only greeted by Foxy's hook pointed at me and let me you tell you that hook is sharp. real sharp.

"oh shit..."

Foxy tries to slash me with his hook but I quickly dodge out of the way. I made a mad dash out of my office to get away from him but he was fast.

I quickly turned on my flashlight to see where I was going and I ran to the dinning area and slid under one of the tables. Foxy's hook arm tried to reach for my leg but I kicked his arm away from me. I got out of the table away from Foxy and lured him to pirate cove. thankfully he couldn't find me. I was hidden with my flashlight off with a steel pipe in my hand. he's starts looking around but I quickly put him dazed with a whack in the head and I ran to my office and closed the door on the left side. I can hear him banging on the door a few times and he leaves back to pirate cove.

"whew..."

I sat down on my chair and looked at the the time.

"wow... 1:40 am already? that was quite the exercise." I said sarcastically.

"mister..."

there's that voice again... I looked around and I see the exact little girl I saw last night.

"hi...who are you?" I said in a gentle tone.

"my name is Emily...the girl in Chica. I-I'm sorry if I tried to hurt you. it's just I can't always control myself." she says in a nervous tone.

"no...no... that's okay. Were you the one who wanted me to help you?"

"Y-Yes... you see. I heard that you can help Spirits like us find peace. can you help us?"

"no, not yet. but I'll be here in the morning to find some evidence and nail the guy who killed you. sounds good?"

"yes." she says with a smile.

I check the time and it's 2:15 am.

"you're not going to kill me, right?" I asked nervously.

"I can try not to but sometimes I can't control myself. sorry..."

"that's fine."

the sound of clattering of plates were heard from the kitchen. again.

"heh...sorry. I always wanted my own privacy. not comfortable being the only girl around."

"makes sense."

"I have to go. I can't stay here too long. they'll get suspicious why I'm stalling." she said in a bit of panic.

"okay, Emily. I'll do what I can on solving your murders. in the meantime, try not to kill me."

"okay." she says with smile as she vanished.

I continued looking through the cameras and I see Freddy looking at me. at the same, I started seeing flashing images of Freddy's face saying "it's me".

"hello to you too, Freddy." I said sarcastically.

I switched monitors to see Bonnie by the door and he starts banging on the window.

"go away, Bonnie." I said annoyed.

for 2 minutes of him banging on the window and the door like a child having a tantrum, he stopped. but as I look at him when I turned on the door light, he gives me the same look from last night's. his eyes were jet black and his mouth was open. I looked annoyed this time.

"funny..." I said unimpressed.

Emily's laugh echoed through the halls. guess she found it funny. I continued looking through the monitors and I see Foxy close to getting out of the curtains. I didn't mind him this time because I had the door closed this time. (a/n: I was always paranoid of Foxy coming out and get me.) I switched monitors again and I see Chica by the door.

I closed door on the right side in case Chica tries to sneak up on me again. I didn't want to be strangled again by her because of her strong grip.

for the next 30 minutes I started having those damn flashing images saying "it's me." and it was starting to bug me. what was that suppose to mean?

Since nothing was going on since Freddy refuses to move and looking at the camera and Bonnie and Chica refuse to leave the hall near the door. I started thinking about my past.

(3rd pov, flashback)

10 years ago

"Dante! wake up! it's time for school!"

"coming, Mom!"

a young boy walked down the stairs with his casual clothes on and a backpack on his back.

"who were you talking to Dante?"

"I was talking to my new friend, James. I felt bad when he told me how he died. died from a car accident."

"you need to stop getting involved with ghosts."

"I'm trying, mom. but they always find me even when I wanted to be alone."

"heh... you remind me of your father."

"really?"

"yeah. he always gets involved with ghosts and always helped them with their problems."

"wow...I want to be just like him."

"of course. but just do me a favor. just be careful who you communicate. bad things tend to happen when it comes it ghosts."

"I will."

(Dante's pov)

heh... it so turned out my father was also a paranormal detective just me. I always followed his footsteps when it comes to helping tortured souls and this case is something my father hasn't done. I'd promise I make my father proud and that's something I don't want to fail on.

the alarm was set off and the animatronics went back to the stage room.

I opened the door and sighed in relief. I got out of the office and sneaked into the manager's office. I turned on my flashlight and started looking around until I found a hatch.

"well... what do we have here?"

I opened the hatch and there was some stairs that leads a dark hallway. I went down the stairs and closed the hatch behind me. There was light bulb above a table and I turned it on and what I saw made me feel a bit sick. there were pictures of little kids being stuffed in the animatronics.

"holy...shit..." I said in shock.

I took the photos and put them in my pocket as evidence. before I left the basement, I noticed a laptop on the table, hooked up with a charger and it was lit. I walked towards and I noticed there was one file that caught my interest. as I clicked it, more pictures of someone stuffing the kids and a confession note. I was going to read it when suddenly I felt a presence. I turned around and it was a Freddy Fazbear suit but golden, mouth open and it has souless eyes. he screamed at me and I suddenly started clutching my head in pain and passed out.

for a half an hour, I woke up surrounded in darkness and I see golden Freddy.

"DaNtE...VeRa...DaNtE... VeRa..." he says in a demonic voice.

"what do you want!?"

"jOiN Us..."

He keeps saying again and again.

I started clutching my head and started screaming in pain. the pain was the worse. It's like he's trying to control me or something.

when suddenly I passed out.

(3rd pov. the basement.)

Dante wakes up and felt fatigued.

"what time it is...?" he asks.

he checks the clock and it's 11:50 pm.

"crap! I passed out that long!?" he says as he grabs the laptop and rush out of the basement and close the hatch behind him.

he rushes to the office and sat on his seat.

"Rachael is going to freak out why I didn't go back home."

3rd night was going coming and close and it was the start of interesting night...

(I'm working on another Five night's of Freddy's story that involves my two Fox Oc animatronics, Dante and Keaton. story is under development so stay tune. here's a sneak peek)

Night 3

2:45 pm

a young woman is watching the monitors watching the animatronics movements. she gasps when she sees a Fox on the west hallway wielding a Katana with a demented grin on his face.

"no...this is not the Dante I know. he...he wouldn't try to kill me..." she said in terror.

She continued to look at the other animatronics until she heard scraping noises from the wall.

"he's close..."

"I see you..." a voice was heard by the door.

She turns on the door light on the west side and she sees the same fox grinning at her. she was going until close the door but the fox grabbed her arm in a split second.

"let me go!"

"my, aren't you a feisty one. this could be fun." His tone was made the girl shiver down her spine.

"please! don't kill me!" She cried.

The Fox points his Katana pointed at her face to shut her up.

"shut it or that tongue of yours is the first thing that's going to be cut off."

The girl stays quiet fearing the fox might kill her in a heartbeat.

"now...I hope you had your fun at Freddy's because this is end of the line for you." He says as he's laughing like a mad man.

the girl squirms just as the fox slashes at girl for her inevitable fate...


	4. Night 3: a shocking discovery

Night 3

(Dante's pov)

11:59 pm

ugh...my fucking head... What the fuck was that thing? it looked like Freddy but it was golden. was that an old model of it or something? because that thing look like the original Freddy. I look at the clock and it's 12:00 am.

"another night. another night of getting my mind fucked." I said annoyed.

the Phone ringed and I started checking the monitors.

"Hello? Hello? hey, you're doing great. not many last this long. I mean you know they would do other things by now. um...I'm not implying that they die."

"get to the fucking point. I have a spliting headache from hearing you're damn voice." I said rather angry.

The guy on the phone started explaining that things are getting real. yeah no shit... the animatronics are getting more active in this night and suggested if I get caught I should play dead.

"real fucking smart. I'd like to see how they will find out about that." I said annoyed.

Then he says that if I played dead, the animatronics will think I'm an empty costume and will shove an endoskeleton in me. at that point I muted the call because this guy isn't helping at all today. (a/n: I do this all the times when I got to that point of the call and I find it fucking stupid. -_- )

Foxy is close to coming out of the curtains with hook out and gives me the most threatening grin, Bonnie is backstage and Chica is at the dinning area. I noticed a poster that had that same golden Freddy's face on it.

"no fucking way..." I said astonished

that was the same fucking golden Freddy who invaded my mind. I stop looking at the monitors and golden Freddy was there in front of me staring at me just like last time. I quickly got away from him and closed my eyes.

"go away...go away... go away..." I said in a panic.

as I open my eyes and he's gone. I sigh in relief and closed both doors so I can calm myself down.

my cellphone starts ringing and I picked it up.

"hello?"

"Dante! oh god...what a relief. where are you?" Rachael said in relief.

"still in Freddy's Pizzeria." I whispered.

"is everything okay?"

"Not quite. the animatronics are getting aggressive by the minute and I'm not sure if I'm going to survive. listen, I found some evidence In a hidden basement in the manager's office. I haven't determined the killer just yet. until I get back we'll review the evidence."

sudden banging on the left side of the door made me jump.

"jesus..."

"you okay?" Rachael asks in concern.

"yeah... it's one of those animatronics I mentioned. he wants to get in to kill me."

I look at the monitors again and Foxy is back at pirate cove.

"thankfully, he gives up easily to get back to the drawing board. listen...I can't talk too long. This place is fucking with my mind and I don't know when they'll come. see you in the morning..." I whispered and hung up the phone.

at least Rachael knows I'm okay, thank god. I check the monitors and Bonnie is at the dining area, Chica is at the kitchen and I see Freddy gone.

"oh fuck! are you fucking kidding me!?" I yelled in fear. (a/n: truth be told. Freddy likes to hide alot when I saw him at night 3 and trust me I was on edge to see that asshole try to hide from me.)

Freddy was hiding in the dinning area which I think he's by some tables because if he recall he likes hiding in the dark.

"oh for fuck sake..."

"mister..." Emily's voice echoed.

I turned around to see Emily.

"Hey, Emily."

"Mister...you saw it did you?"

"are you referring to the golden Freddy with no soul in his eyes and has his mouth wide open?"

"yes! that thing!"

"yeah. I saw him twice."

Emily looked in shock. does she know what's going on?

"Mister! he's inside you! you have to get him out of you before he takes control of you!" she said in a panic.

"What!? so that's what he's trying to do?!" I shouted freaking out that the golden Freddy is inside my body.

"yes. if he takes control your body, he'll stuff you in one of the animatronics and you'll won't be like yourself once that happens. just like us..."

"crud. listen. I'll try my best to get him out of me once it's 6 am. though I'm not sure if I can survive but I'll see what I can do."

She gasps.

"what?"

"your eyes..."

I look through the reflection of my pocket mirror and what I saw chilled me to the bone. my eyes were almost as soul less as the golden Freddy's.

"oh no..."

Shit! this is bad! I've never experienced this before!

"he's trying to control you. Hurry! you don't have much time." she said as she vanished.

I took out my cell phone and quickly sent an sos message to call dad to help me deal with a spirit in me.

I used the door lights and I see Bonnie by the door. but this time he's grinning. he must be seeing my eyes probably knowing I won't be my normal self for long.

I turned off the light and I checked on the right side door light and no one is there. I opened the door and sat down on the chair looking through the monitors. Freddy is in the kitchen and was playing music what sounds like Carmen Overture in a music box.

"That must be his calling card."

I see Bonnie moving to the dining area with same sinister grin. what is he up to?

Foxy was peeking out of the curtain but isn't coming out yet.

I opened the left door and my head was starting to hurt and real bad. the music stopped and I was on edge. Freddy was on the move. I closed both doors and I see Freddy by the camera at east hall at he's staring at me like he's staring at me. I kept watching him for maybe about an hour until he left to the dining area. (A/n: it's the only way Freddy doesn't kill you. It may take a long time but it's best you have both doors closed and stare at him in the camera for him to leave you alone.)

"Thought so, asshole."

I check the clock and it's 3:10 am.

"almost there."

I opened the doors and I continued looking through the monitors.

Chica for some reason is back at the dining area which is because had a huge chance to kill me. now Bonnie gets to the west hall and is almost by the west side door. Foxy is giving me that threatening grin with his hook ready.

I turn on the west door light and Bonnie was right in front of me. I was going to close the door on him but he grabs me by the neck and throws me out the office to the west hallway. when I was thrown to the floor, I felt dazed because Bonnie was strong. he started walking towards me and I got up started getting away from him. that is until Foxy was right in front of me and stab me in the shoulder with his hook. I screamed in pain because that hook was so sharp it pierced through my Jacket and into my shoulder. I tried to get it out but he was too strong. My strength was fading and I can feel myself losing consciousness. but I take out my tazer and tazed him to get him off me. the volt was enough to get him off me and spaz out on the ground. Bonnie tried to grab me but I got out of the way and readied my tazer and tazed him. I staggered to the office and closed the left door. Bonnie and Foxy were banging on the door for 10 minutes after they recovered from their shock. I used the last of my strength closed the right door and passed out. for probably 2 hours, the only thing I can hear was the sound of the power going off, doors went opened and I can hear the music that I heard from the kitchen for 12 seconds and footsteps walking towards me. closer and closer...closer for my demise...

(Emily's pov)

I rushed to the security office and I see Freddy walking towards the detective with a murdering grin on his face. the detective was on the ground bleeding outcold and I had to do something. thankfully... the alarm went to 6 o'clock and I sigh in relief. Freddy curses that he failed to kill the detective and we went back to the stage area. I hope the detective survives the next night.

(Dante's pov)

9:19 am

Detective agency

I wake up and I see Rachael and my Dad next to me.

"...Dad...? Rachael...?"

they heard me and rushed towards me.

"Dante? you okay?" My dad said.

"sort of...one of the animatronics...stabbed me in the shoulder with his hook..."

"as long as you're okay then I'm happy. now if I recall, Rachael, you called me about a spirit that entered Dante, correct?"

"that's what the message he sent me. yeah..."

My father looked at my eyes and looked in shock.

"this is worse than I thought. the spirit in him is close to controlling him." he said in horror.

My dad put on a cross on my neck.

"this will prevent the spirit from controlling him but getting rid of it won't be easy. for now get some rest. I'll find a way in a way to get him out."

"if it's 10:30 pm, wake me up. I have to...save those kids..."

"solving the murder of the missing children at that pizzeria, huh? well... I won't stop you since this is your case but if you ever need help let me know."

"thanks, Dad..." I said as I was drifted to sleep.

(in a dream.)

I opened my eyes to find myself in the pizzeria. only there was one thing off. I was in the year the murder occured.

"no...this can't be..."

A demonic chuckle caught my attention and I see golden Freddy. Shit...

"oH...BuT iT iS..."

"what the fuck are laughing about?! you invade my mind and try to control me and now you're trying to taunt me by putting me into a fucking dream that put me in the pizzeria when the murder took place! did you murder those children's?! I yelled at him in complete rage.

never in my life have I felt so angry in my life. I wanted to kill him so fucking bad. he laughs more for a few seconds. but what he said next shocked me to the core.

"WeLl, ArEn'T yOu A ShArP OnE. YeS... I DiD KiLl tHeM..." he said as he laughs more demonic.

so he's the killer. Shit...Shit...Shit! I should've seen that coming. But he probably didn't do it alone. I got to get him to talk somehow...


	5. Night 4: enough is enough

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

in Dante's dream.

"you murdering fuck! why!? what the fuck did they do to you to make you kill them!?" I yelled.

"oH ThE MaNaGeR DiDn'T TeLl YoU?"

What? what does the manager have to do with this?

"hE HeLpeD Me kIlL tHeM. BuT tHaT ScUm BaG BeTrAyEd Me aNd KiLlEd Me AnD StUfFeD mE iN tHiS... In tHiS sUiT!" he says in anger.

"You little fuck... that still doesn't answer my question..."

he grabs me by the throat and growls at me and knocks me down the ground and I can hear demented chuckle coming out of him.

"YoU wAnT tO KnOw WhY I KiLlEd ThEm? I KiLlEd tHeM BeCaUsE I lIkE hEaRiNg tHeIr sWeEt ScReAmS oF PaIn. BuT WhAt I DoN't LiKe iS KiDs bEiNg aS PeStS jUsT LiKe YoU...bUt YoU'rE DiFfErEnT...YeSs...I CoUlD uSe A BoDy LiKe yOuRs tO KiLl ThAt MaNaGeR..."

"Oh yeah? well guess what? you won't you murdering fuck. why? because I have something to prevent you from controlling me."

he growls at me and let's go of me. I hear my father's voice chanting in the background and Golden Freddy's body started glowing and was screaming in pain.

"YoU HaVeN't SeEn ThE LaSt oF mE. I'Ll cOmE bAcK sOmEdAy!" he vanishes.

"heh...that's what they all say. go back to hell where you belong, scumbag." I laughed lightly and passed out.

(Rachael's pov)

(10:59pm)

Dante was gasping air just as he woke up and I was worried.

"You Okay!?"

he looks at me and I noticed his eyes aren't souless black anymore.

"yeah...that asshole tried to control in my sleep. thankfully he's gone now..."

"I'm glad he is. Son, you need to be ready to show up for work. don't want those animatronics getting you in the job if you're late."

"right."

Dante gets off bed and was getting ready for work.

"oh and Rach? did you get the evidence?"

"well your father came in with a laptop when he found you."

"good. check this out."

he takes out some photos from his jacket and placed them on the table. I check them out with his father and I see...alot of disturbing photos of the missing children stuffed in suits. I covered my mouth almost in tears when I saw them. Dante's father was disgusted and was pissed off. whoever did this was beyond remorse. The look on Dante's look tells me that he wants to kill the guy who did this.

"I'm going to find the son of a bitch who killed those kids and make him pay. Dad. Rach. check out the laptop and go to the confession file. I need to find out who killed those kids. contact me if you find anything useful. maybe I can convince those kids that I'm not their enemy."

"will do, son."

"good luck."

"thanks."

Dante walks out of the office and I noticed he has his revolver in his holster. he's pissed. that's for sure.

(Dante's pov)

12:09 am

I am fucking pissed! if I find out it was the fucking manager who killed those kids, there will be hell to pay!

the voice message started playing one last time but I was paying much attention because as I look at the monitors, they were on the move. including Freddy.

I heard golden Freddy's scream and I shot the message box with two rounds of my revolver in rage.

I was in no mood to hear that fucking machine again.

Bonnie is at the dining area with Chica. Foxy is close to coming out of the curtains with his hook ready that same menacing grin. Freddy is at the bathroom hiding. 4 hours later of the animatronics staying in place stalling time. I waited and waited until I heard children laughing. I look behind me and I see the same boys with Emily. they look at me curiously. probably didn't expect me not get scared.

"Emily..."

"Mister... I...I managed to convinced them to let them talk to you."

"...you guys better not be trying to kill me when I talk because you're making matters worse if you don't let me talk." I said with a serious tone.

"and what makes you-" the kid in a pirate outfit was going to say until I cut him off.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO FIND YOUR KILLER OR NOT!? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOU TRY TO KILL ME! GO AHEAD! KILL ME! YOU'LL BE LETTING THE REAL KILLER GET AWAY!" I yelled so loud the kids including Emily flinched and were in shock to see me mad and were suddenly feeling bad. sure they scared me several times but I wasn't having it today.

I take a deep breathe slowly and counted to three.

"sorry...I've been trying to help you but you just made things difficult."

"we're sorry." they said with their heads down.

"...it's okay. I forgive you. I've had situations like this before so there's no to apologize."

The kids look at me happy and I smiled.

my phone rang and I picked it up.

"hello?"

"Dante. We found out who's the killer."

"Hold on. let me put the phone in speaker so the kids can hear what's going on."

I put the phone on speaker and the kids were now more curious what they have to hear.

"okay. it's on."

"alright. this is what the confession note said on the laptop. "I've done it...those damn kids who caused so much trouble on my pizzeria are dead. but I had to get rid of Roy. I have no use for a man who could probably double cross me for more money. so I killed him and stuffed him in the golden Freddy suit. They must not know that I've killed those kids otherwise I'm ruined. they must not know where I hid the bodies. but how long will I keep this up? -Cyrus." The killer was the manager."

"thanks, Rach." I said as I hung up.

"guess we know who the real killer is, kids."

the kids were pissed.

"I can't believe it. he was the killer the whole time!?" said the boy in a bear outfit.

"yeah...he was always nice to us but I guess that's a trick." said the boy in a bunny outfit.

"ooh wait until I get my hands on him. no one crosses a pirate and gets away with it." the boy in a pirate outfit in a very good pirate accent.

"I'll have him fess up. don't worry you'll get your chance on revenge."

"how?" Emily asked me.

I grinned. "don't worry. I have a plan."

(Cyrus' pov)

6:00 am

I was heading to the pizzeria when I got a call from someone. I picked it up and answered the phone.

"hello?"

"Hello, Cyrus." said a deep voice.

"who's this?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I know you killed those kids in the pizzeria then killed your partner and stuffed him in Golden Freddy."

"ha...don't make me la-"

"shut up, you patheic fool. I found your secret basement in your office. found photos of those kids stuffed in those animatronics. then there was golden Freddy. oh yes... he confessed to me that you betrayed him and murdered him to cover your tracks. wish he were to talk to you right now but he's been burned alive when I found out he was going to kill me."

no...he found out?! no... I have to get rid of him somehow.

"what are y-"

"you have two options. one: I turn over the evidence to the police and have you arrested in the spot which can lead you to death row or Two: you meet me in the pizzeria at midnight and have a nice talk about your crimes. be quick because I'm going for option one if you don't hurry up."

that's it! that's how I'll get rid of him! he won't last for a second with those animatronics roaming in the night.

"if you're thinking that those animatronics will kill me there you got another thing coming. I'm helping them and they will more than happy to see you in person."

what!? how!? that's not possible!

"f-fine. I'll be there."

"good. remember if I find out you're not here by midnight, I'm turning you in for the police to arrest you and don't come in the pizzeria unless you want to get killed by the animatronics."

he hangs up. no...this has to be a bluff! it just has to be! I have to get rid of him somehow! could it be that security guard I just hired?! no...it just can't be...only way to find out.

(A/n: oh! the cliffhanger and we're close to the end! thank you for support in this story. also check out another story I'm working on called the Fox duets. check it out. there's a chance I might make another five nights at Freddy's story from an Idea I came up in a forum so be on the look out for that.)


	6. Night 5: case closed

(I'm back guys for the grand finale! Also I'll be doing Sequel of this once the new five night at Freddy's come out. I know it's going to come out next year so let me know when the game comes out so I can make the sequel. Spolier alert: to all you Foxy fans out there, Scott confirmed Foxy is going to be in the sequel. I'm really eager to see how the animatronic will look like and how they will behave. )

(Dante's pov)

(Night 4)

(4:00 am)

I told the kids that I'd lure Cyrus and have them deal with him. Emily and the kids looked happy but quickly looked terrified in a split second. it didn't take me long to realize that someone or something is behind me.

as I looked behind me...there he is...Golden Freddy.

"I ToLd YoU I wOuLd ReTuRn..." he said with a grin.

guess the asshole wasn't kidding when he said he'd return.

"kids...go now."

the kids nodded and vanished. the sound of the animatronics rushing to their original positions were heard to avoid Golden Freddy's control. I know for a fact that he's after one thing. me.

Golden Freddy grabs my throat and grins wide.

"NoW wHeRe wErE We...? Ah YeS..."

he was going to scream at me to try to take control of me again but I shot him in the chest to stop him from screaming and threw him out of the office. he looked at me angry and ran away. I chased after him but he vanished.

I kept looking for him until he pounced on my back and started biting on my shoulder wound. I screamed in pain and tried to get him off me.

"SuBmIt tO mE..."

"no way in hell that's going to happen!"

I slammed him to the wall and managed to throw him down the ground.

he tries to get away but I shot his leg to slow him down. I grabbed him and carried him to an incinerator and threw him in there and closed the hatch before he could escape. he was screaming in pain and was turning into ashes.

I walked away from him and went to the dining area.

"it's safe now, guys."

the kids appeared in front of me and looked reliefed.

"Thank you, Mister!" they said with a happy cheer.

"no problem but don't thank me yet. we're not out of the woods yet. we have one last thing to deal with before you thank me."

they looked at me seriously and nodded and vanished. they know that there's on last thing we need to do before they can thank me.

I walked to the manager's office and started setting up my decoy.

Just as the clock hit 6'o clock, I put a device on my phone to hide my voice and called Cyrus.

"hello Cyrus..."

(Night 5)

(12:50 pm)

I waited in the manager's office for the bastard to show himself. for two minutes, I hear the door open and I noticed a silenced handgun coming through the door and started shooting at the mannequin unloading 12 rounds on it. he walks in and as I turned on the light of the office. he looks at me in disbelief. he fell for the old 007 trick I learned in the movie.

"you? why?" Cyrus asked in shock.

"I should ask you the same thing you murdering bastard. is there a fucking reason why you kill those kids, Huh!?"

He tried to come up with a lie and quickly tried to shoot me with his gun but he soon realized he ran out of bullets.

I shot his shoulders to make him drop his gun with my revolver and he slumps to the corner of the wall in panic.

"Remember Roy? I found his laptop in the drawer of your desk and guess what I found? you had a few accomplices, Eddy Sanchez, Roy Matthews, to cover up some murders that occurred here. I hope you're happy because their going to suffer the same fate as you. Death sentence with the evidence I found."

I walked towards Cyrus and started beating him and beating him in total fucking rage.

"you killed those kids and hid them in those machines didn't you, you murdering fuck!?" I yelled at him in pure rage.

"I had to..." he gasps in air a bit harshly

"had to what!? that you couldn't stand kids and murder them and stuffed them in those fucking machines so that no one could find them!?" I yelled as I gave him another punch to Cyrus' face.

"yes! they wouldn't stop pestering me...please... don't kill me..."

I throw Cyrus to the otherside of the wall and laughed humorless.

"kill you? heh...no... in fact my little friend, Freddy, wants to have a nice chat with you."

"no...! NO! please... not him... he'll kill us both!" Cyrus said in terror.

"not me. you. you see, "sir", I agreed to help Freddy and his friends last night to find the killer who killed them and burn this place down to the ground and I find out it was you the whole fucking time."

"what?! you're making a big mistake! thi-" he was interrupted when he heard a familar music go on. a music that sounds like a music box being played. Carmen Overture. Freddy's Signal telling me he's ready.

"whoops. looks like times up. I'll be taking my leave."

"No! No! Please!" he begged.

"sorry but you are beyond forgiveness." I said as I shot Cyrus in the legs to prevent him from running and quickly holstered my revolver.

"have fun, you sick fuck. because now you know how it feels like to be a helpless victim." I walked out of the office just as the animtronics walked into the office.

the last thing was heard Cyrus was him screaming in pain begging for mercy just as they stuffed him in the suit leading to his death. me in the other hand, I started pouring oil all over the Pizzeria, took Roy's laptop and looks at the animtronics one last time in sorrow.

"goodbye, guys. I'll miss you..." I said in sorrow.

the animtronics looked at me and wave goodbye to me. it was sad really seeing them get burned to crisp was the least last thing I wanted to see. just as I Left the pizzeria, I took out my lighter, lit it up and threw it in the pizzeria. the whole place and the animatronics were set to a blaze along with a huge boom in the kitchen.

"rest in peace, kids. I'll never forget you guys." I said as a tear escaped from my eye.

I walked away from the pizzeria crying in remorse and joy and went to the police station to submit the evidence I found when I heard the kids giggled. I turned around and I see them happy. they looked like their normal selves before they were stuffed in the suits.

"thank you, Mister...for everything..." Emily said.

"no problem. hey... you're more than welcome to visit me."

they smiled one last time and vanished.

"case...closed..."

(22 years later)

The murder of the missing children has been solved. the accomplices were sentanced to death, The children's parents were really happy and thanked me that their kids can find peace and Fazbear Entertainment was shut down from time to time of their little fuck up they did though I hope they can get their act straight of what they've done. Me and Rachael got married and had two kids. my son, Danny and my Daughter, Jill. they both are mine and Rachael's successors of being Detectives like me and Rachael.

"Dad? there's a spirit named Emily and she brought a few friends." my son, Danny, said almost in shock.

I quickly got off my seat and I saw Emily and the other kids.

"Emily...it's okay, son. she won't hurt you. I helped her on a case years ago. she's just here to see me."

Danny nods and Emily and her friends walked in my room happy to see me.

"it's been so long since we last met, Mister..."

"too long indeed, Emily..."I smiled.

too long indeed...

(A/N: so how do you like it? thank you for your supports in my story. okay I checked out some of the animatronics including my favorite animatronic, Foxy and Um...O.o they look girly. is Scott trying to change their Genders because I was seriously confused? anyway I'm doing a spin off story of this called Trapped and Scared. check it out. also the title of the Sequel of the story is going to be called Five nights at Freddy's: Back from hell. check it out next year once the sequel of the game comes out.

Dan: Do I get to show up in that story this time?

Me: *looked at me OC Animatronic in shock.* WTF?! why are you here? weren't you suppose to wait until midnight!?

Dan: I heard you doing a sequel of the story. can I be part of it with Keaton?

Me: I haven't even finished the other story and you want to be in another one.

Dan: Please?

Me: No.

Dan: don't me try to kill in your sleep like I did last time.

Me: Okay! Okay! I'll add you in the story!

Dan: Thank you!

Me: well you heard him, guys. Dan and Keaton are going to be in sequel of this story. this is Yorkmanic88...

Dan: and This is Dan the amazing Daredevil Animatronic Fox...

Me and Dan: Signing off! Peace!

me: did you really mean it when you said you were going to kill me in my sleep?

Dan: Maybe...Maybe not...

Me: wise ass...)


End file.
